Bad Timing (One-Shot)
by Dama Bianca
Summary: What if that day at the courthouse thing went differently? My take on episode 5x15 because I just can't accept Will's death.


He was lying in a hospital bed. The sheets used to be white, but now they were red. When Kalinda called me I stopped thinking. I rushed here like I had forgotten that I am in fact a married woman. But the man I love most lies on that bed, behind this glass in a pool of blood. They won't let me enter the room and before I can protest the bed is pushed out, they're taking him to surgery.

I sit and wait, Kalinda is by my side and so is Diane.

I don't even know what happened, they try to explain but I can't hear them, I only hear Will's voice telling me he loves me. I made my choice without realizing that by breaking his heart I inevitably broke mine too. Without him I am incomplete and now it's too late.

I am most definitely not a doctor, but it doesn't take one to realize that he won't survive this.

I hear Diane saying that he's strong, that he's going to make it. I want to believe her, I want him to live, I want him, I want us.

I have never been so scared in my whole life.

_3 hours later_

The doctor was heading towards us. He had his mask on, I couldn't see if he was smiling or not.

He was walking slowly, calmly. _Oh God it's bad news. Please don't let him be dead. _

Somehow I managed to hold back the tears.

I stood up.

The doctor removed his mask. He wasn't smiling. But neither he looked sad.

He just seemed very tired.

"Are you family?" he asked.

"Yes" we replied all together.

He looked at us puzzled, then he spoke.

"Mr. Gardner was shot three times: one bullet got his shoulder, one his stomach … the third one hit him in the thorax, very near the heart." He paused. He looked pained.

"Is he ok? He's alive, isn't he?" Kalinda asked. She was upset like I had never seen her before.

The doctor exhaled.

"He made it through the operation" he finally spat out.

"Oh God" the words slipped through my mouth and I felt my legs failing me. Diane held me tight.

"He made it through" the doctor resumed "But he's very weak, he's lost a lot of blood and his injuries are very serious. The next 48 hours will be crucial. If he pulls through them – if he wakes up, then he's out of danger."

"Can we see him?" Diane asked.

"Five minutes, no more. He needs to rest."

"Thank you" I managed to say. I couldn't recognize my own voice.

Will alone in the room, lying on the bed. The sheets were white this time, if not for small stains of blood. He was intubated and the constant beeping of the machine was a reassuring sound. They had washed him so that the only trace of blood was on his bandages. He had a tube coming out of his stomach and needles everywhere.

His eyes were closed and he was still.

"He's going to make it" Diane said.

"He better be, if he doesn't I'll kill him myself" Kalinda smiled at me and wiped away my tears. She was crying too.

"You have to leave now" the nurse interrupted us.

They went for the door.

"I'll be with you in a minute" I said. I wasn't ready to go.

Diane nodded and they left.

I sat on his bedside and took his hand in mine.

"You'll pull through this Will, you'll pull through because I can't live without you. Every day I don't see you is a wasted day to me. I need you in my life, I need you by my side.

I love you Will."

I leaned in and kissed the corner of his lips. I dried my tears and left the room.

The next hour I spent them outside the hospital. Kalinda convinced me to go home and rest or do anything else but staying here. We couldn't be at his side while he was in this condition. Diane left too, Kalinda stayed.

I went home. Peter was there but I realized that in all my life I never wished him not to be here, now I wanted him as far as possible from me. I locked myself in my room and cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up it was morning again. I showered and ate breakfast. Checked the phone for calls. One missed call. Kalinda.

I called her back immediately.

"Kalinda" I inquired on the phone "Is everything all right?"

"Calm down Alicia, Will situation is unchanged. I wanted to let you know they found the guy who did this. He was shot dead."

I didn't know what to say.

What I felt was relief and a strange feeling of satisfaction. I wasn't happy he was dead but all the same I thought he deserved it.

"I'll let you know if anything changes" Kalinda hang up the phone.

I got dressed and drove to the hospital. When I arrived there I found Cary waiting for me. He hugged me, he didn't say a single word. He hugged me while I cried all my tears out.

I dragged myself around the whole day. I went here and there, doing nothing and thinking of everything. I finally stepped back into Will's new room. They had moved him to the ICU. Upon entering I noticed they had extubated him. I sat on a chair next to him. I held his hand and waited and hoped and prayed that he would wake up.

After some time, a few hours maybe, the doctor came in the room.

"Mrs. Florrick" he called me.

"How is he doing?" I asked.

"His condition improved but he's still very weak. We won't know anything until he wakes up."

More hours passed. Evening came and I couldn't go home. I wanted to stay with Will and I wasn't in the mood of explaining to Peter why I didn't want to go home.

I slept on that chair.

I had a dream. I was walking through the corridors of the courthouse but the more I walked the longer the corridor turned. Suddenly the walls turned black and the floor disappeared under my feet. I started falling. I fell through the darkness for a time that seemed eternity. When I finally realized that I was falling to my death, that I would hit the bottom, I felt someone grabbing my hand, holding me firmly.

I woke up, startled. Someone _was _holding my hand.

"Will" I spoke. No answer. "Will, please wake up."

His eyes moved, then they opened.

"Will!"

He looked at me.

"Hey" he said. His voice was weak.

I started crying and this time they were tears of joy. I kissed his hand, then his lips.

"I love you Will, don't ever leave me. Don't you dare leave me again!"

"I won't" he said "I swear to God I won't" we kissed again and again.

_6 months later _

Will always sad we had bad timing and I used to think that he was right.

He was right in fact. We _had_ bad timing.

We didn't anymore.

After a week in the hospital the doctors finally released his prognosis. He was going to make a full recovery, of course it would take time, but all that mattered to me was that he was going to be fine in the end.

As soon as I had the doctor's verdict I headed straight to Peter, he was happy to see me at first but when he realized why I was there he wasn't happy anymore.

I wanted divorce.

We're still trying to get an agreement.

When they eventually released Will from the hospital, a month ago, he came to stay with me and the children. He was in no condition of living alone.

To this day I still wonder what would have been of me if Will had died that day and every time I wake up next to him I realize how lucky I am to have him by my side.

I know what to do now.

I know what I feel, I know that I love him and I will never let go of him.

There was no bad timing anymore because it was our time now.

Our time to love.

{Authors Note: Hi everyone! Thanks for taking a minute to read my work, this is my first time publishing one of my works, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I apologize for any spelling mistake but english is not my native language so I tend to make lots of typos. I'd very much appriciate if you reviewed my work so that I can improve my writing.  
Thanks again everyone!}


End file.
